


If You Had Listened

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deadly Premonition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are fighting before Jim has to go to Denver for a convention.  Will everything work out all right or will the couple never be the same again?Happy Birthday, glconstien.  I'm a little early, but I didn't want to forget.  Hugs you wildly.  :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glconstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glconstien/gifts).



If You Had Listened  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are fighting before Jim has to go to Denver for a convention. Will everything work out all right or will the couple never be the same again?  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Angst and bad language  
Word Count: 1223  
A/N: This story is for glconstien for her birthday. Yay, I didn’t forget it this year. Have a great birthday, G and I hope the entire year is a good one for you. 

 

Jim was assigned the job of being in charge of four Cascade cadets in Denver Colorado. He was pleasantly surprised at not hating the idea. He sort of thought about teaching at the academy when he retired, but still this was a big break. Everyone in the bullpen teased Jim saying he was a babysitter, but Jim had met the cadets and they all seemed fairly with it and mature. Blair wasn’t that thrilled about him going, but that might be because they had so many plans for the beginning of December. Blair would have to get over it. This was Jim’s job.

*

When Jim got home that night, Blair rushed into his arms and kissed him passionately. Finally, Jim pulled away and asked, “Not that I’m complaining but what brought that on?”

“Jim, I need to talk to you about something very important,” Blair said as Jim started to move away. 

“Come and talk to me upstairs. I have to pack for the trip. Come on, Chief, you can help me. Oh get that look off your face, it’s only for four days.”

Blair followed him upstairs and Jim pulled his suitcase out and began to pack. “What’s going on, Blair?”

“Do you promise to listen to everything I have to say and then we’ll discuss it?”

Jim had a very pissed off look on his face and answered, “No, I don’t want to hear anything about anything. I’m going to Denver and it’s only four days. Stop being such a drama queen.”

“Jim, I had a dream. In this dream you’re in a cab slipping and sliding all over the street. The ice and snow are unbelievable. And someone is going to hit the cab and you’re going to be hurt.”

“Oh Jesus Christ, Blair. I’m going. First of all we’re renting a car, we’re not going in a cab. So get a grip. I have to pack for the morning. My flight leaves at 5:30 a.m. and I want to be ready to go by 4:00. I’ll drive myself to the airport and park there. Are you going to help me pack or pout?”

“Fuck you, Jim.” Blair walked down the stairs and went in to his old room and laid down on the futon. He knew Jim wasn’t going to listen to him, so why waste his breath?

After about an hour Jim walked down the stairs and knocked on the office door. 

Blair didn’t answer him. Jim stuck his head in the room and said, “Chief, please don’t be like this, okay? How would you like to go to dinner at Brad’s tonight and then we’ll just have an early evening afterwards?”

“Jim, I know you don’t believe in my dream, but I do. So just leave me alone and have a good trip. I’m sleeping down here tonight.”

“Oh that’s perfect, Blair. You don’t get your way and you’re taking it out on me.”

“No, I’m telling you how I feel and you’re ignoring my feelings and my thoughts about it. Do whatever you want, Jim. I don’t care. Just leave me alone.”

Jim walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He then made himself a sandwich in the kitchen and ate and got ready for bed. He set his alarm for 4:00 a.m. and wasn’t happy about sleeping alone. This would be the first time the two of them had slept apart in over a year. The more Jim thought about it, the angrier he became. 

Jim lay in bed off and on all night long listening to Blair’s heartbeat and felt bad for hurting Blair, but what else could he do? It wasn’t like he could cancel because Blair had a dream. Jim could imagine what Simon would say already. First of all, Simon thought that Blair had too much control over Jim as it was. If Simon knew that they were sleeping together, it would even be worse. No, Jim had to stay strong and not give in to Blair’s little temper tantrum.

*

7:00 a.m the next morning.

Blair woke up with a start and yelled for Jim, but knew it was too late. Blair was so sad. He knew that their relationship would never be the same again. Blair showered, got dressed and then sat down in front of the TV and watched to see what the weather was like in Denver, Colorado. Thankfully, Blair was off for three weeks at the university. The weather forecast came up for Denver, Colorado and it said it called for icy and freezing cold for the next four days. This didn’t make Blair feel any better at all. Well, there was nothing Blair could do about the entire situation. Jim had told him how he felt about it and that was that. 

Blair decided to work on some things for his class when he got back to work. He was taking notes like crazy. Anything to keep his mind off everything. 

When the phone rang, Blair jumped. The sound in the empty loft had startled him. Blair picked up the house phone and said, “Sandburg.”

“Hey…”

“Jim?”

“I’m on a layover and thought I would call really fast. The storm is moving in rather quickly, making the convention re-think the entire thing. Anyway, we’re heading back. We’re going to have lunch and get on the plane at about four this afternoon. Please say you forgive me?”

“I do, Jim. I was being very dramatic and didn’t mean to be at all. I love you so much and I never want us to sleep apart like that again.”

“I love you too, Blair. I learned one thing during this trip and that’s I’m too old to teach these cadets. They are so immature and way too young for me,” Jim joked. 

Blair snickered and said, “You were only on the plane for a few hours. How crazy could they have made you? You’ve got plenty of time before you have to retire anyhow. I love you, Jim.”

“I know you do. And I love you even more than I can say. Keep the bed warm for me when I get back tonight. Okay?”

“You got it, Jim. Have a safe trip and see you tonight?”

“Oh I’m going to wake you up, don’t you worry about that,” Jim teased, sexily. 

“Glad to hear it. Bye.”

Jim hadn’t said anything to Blair about the phone call he made to Simon. He told Simon that the senses were telling him to stay away from Denver because of the weather. He had also asked Simon not to tell Blair because Blair would think there was something to test about it. Simon had agreed with him and said it was fine. Yes, this was going to be between Simon and Jim. 

The end


End file.
